maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Hyren
The Final Hyren is the first episode of the second season of Magi-Nation. It aired on October 27, 2010. Synopsis When Tony has a dream about a battle of the Guardian Hyrens, the quest to unite the Hyrens into the Final Hyren begins. This quest, however, is prophesied to require great sacrifice. Meanwhile, Agram's energy leaks from the Core Glyph into Gorath's Animite. Plot Orwin tells the tale of how Tony, Edyn, and Strag, the three Final Dreamers, had saved the Moonlands from Agram's tyranny but also that the peace which had fallowed would not last and for Tony. The greatest heroism would be needed on his new quest. Edyn and Strag sleep soundly, but Tony cannot sleep as well. His dream showed him the Book of Elders and a battle of Guardian Hyrens, ending with Tony merging them into one and being consumed by the energy released. Tony, Edyn and Strag later talk about the dream around a campfire. Tony believes, like several times before, his dream could be a vision They then separate, with Edyn and Strag looking for Evu while Tony goes to wake Orwin. While in the woods, however, Tony is knocked down by Yugull and a spell is released, binding his hands and leaving him suspended in mid-air in front of his captor, Chur. Chur takes Tony's Animite away and then reveals he has the Book of Elders, Tony mocking how such an idiot could find it and telling him the book is now useless as Agram is gone. Chur, however, dismisses this, knowing that the Dreamstones held in the book are extremely powerful and one of the Final Dreamers, in Chur's opinion, is the perfect hostage as leverage for the book. Before Chur leads him away, Tony takes Furok's Animite out of his boot and summons Furok to silently tail them. Back in Naroom, Edyn, and Strag, concerned about Tony, ask Orwin if he's seen him, but no one's seen him since yesterday morning. Ranger Dex appears, warning them of Shadow Magi in Kybar's Teeth. Knowing the Book of Elders could be drawing them out, Edyn and Strag believe this to be clues to Tony's vision and wherabouts. Tony is taken by Chur to Kybar's Teeth and Peeper's and Snout's mountain.It seems Chur was rejected by the book when he tried to take the Dreamstones off, sending it back to Kybar's Teeth,but Chur hopes with Tony as his captive,the dragon will surrender the book. Ashio and Warrada are seen facing off with the dragon when Chur arrives and the three start an arguement. Tony has a bit of a chuckle at how stupid they sound-only for Chur to tighten his restraints. Chur tries forcing Peepers and Snout to give him the book in exchange for Tony's life. In a scuffle,Chur's staff falls-No sooner is Tony free, he's off. Tony reunites with his companions and reclaims his stolen Animite, but Korg and Zed show up, attacking with Gorath and Koil, a pair of Agram's old Core Creatures. As Orwin and the others battle the Shadow Magi, the Final Dreamers find themselves under attack by Chur and Yugull, who find themselves both buried, like in Kybar's Teeth, in a pile of rubble. Tony, Edyn and Strag leave Chur where he is and run off. Due to Chur's fireballs, the mountain is left unstable as the group travels, causing Edyn and Strag to fall. Tony rescues them with his black goo-like Dream Creature, nickamed Googathan. Strag also comments that Tony makes it look easy putting himself at risk to save others. They soon reach the cave containing the book-but as Tony walks forward, an invisible wall blocks Edyn and Strag who believe the book only wants an audience with Tony. It seems Edyn's connection to the book became invalid fallowing Agram's defeat. As Tony takes it, the book opens, transforms and glowing letters form on the pages. Tony's eyes turn blank, glowing with gold light as a prophecy is read by a mysterious force talking through Tony's body. As his eyes turn back to normal, Tony states how having someone talk through your body feels wierd. Edyn asks if Tony is alright while Strag states the prophecy didn't mention if they were the ones to create the Final Hyren-but Tony believes they are. That was what his dream meant. Tony reveals putting himself at risk to save others is not as easy as Strag said it was. Strag mentions true heroism requires the greatest sacrifice, but then the cave begins collapsing around the three. Upon leaving, the trio sees a statue of the giant Final Hyren emerge from the mountains, awed at the sheer majesty and size while Tony mutters that "true heroism requires the greatest sacrifice" to himself and clutches the Book of Elders. Korg and Zed sit around a campfire, disappointed about not getting the Book of Elders and suffering Peeper's and Snout's wrath. As they look at Gorath, the pair are confused as to why he hasn't returned to his Animite. Meanwhile, energy from the Core Glyph is leaking into Gorath's Animite. Category:Episodes